Princess Snowfox
Princess Snowfox was the niece of Queen Diamond and the only remaining heir to the IceWing throne during the events of Darkstalker (Legends). She was described to be exceedingly cruel and sarcastic, and Clearsight had seen at least four highly probable futures where she would lead a genocide and succeed in wiping out the entire NightWing tribe as queen, most likely as revenge for what Foeslayer and Arctic did to Snowflake. This knowledge is what kept Darkstalker from killing Queen Diamond. She was mentioned to have a daughter at some point in the future who was destined to inherit the throne. Since Queen Diamond had no other heirs, every member of the royal IceWing family is descended from Snowfox. Snowfox‘s girlfriend, Snowflake, was injured by Foeslayer and Arctic in ''Runaway'', which may have caused the tension between the IceWings and NightWings. Appearance Snowfox is described as a beautiful white IceWing with a scattering of blue-gray scales across her wings that look like shadows stretching across them . She wears a First Circle necklace with a single circle accessory and has small gems like sapphires embedded in her teeth . She is also described as having glittery, dark blue eyes that can strike terror in her enemies. Personality Snowfox is said to move like "a confident predator". She is very cunning and always plotting something. She seems bold and assertive, as she approached Snowflake almost immediately. She is shown to be manipulative as well, as (at first) she was willing to manipulate Snowflake into helping her take the IceWing throne. Snowfox is also very intelligent, as she schemed with Snowflake on ways to get rid of Arctic and ascend to the throne. She is cruel, as mentioned in Darkstalker (Legends), and brutal. She seeks out NightWing genocide to get revenge on them for what they did to Snowflake's wing. Biography Runaway In Runaway, Snowfox was first shown approaching Snowflake and talking to her, asking her to call her 'Fox'. She told Snowflake that she had a few ideas if she was interested, and they started to scheme together. Later on, they believed that Queen Diamond knew about Arctic's plan to meet Foeslayer, and they thought that their plan was ruined. Snowfox promised Snowflake that she wouldn't have to marry him, and they started to try and figure out a way to get Arctic out of the Ice Kingdom. Snowfox planned on hinting to Arctic that Queen Diamond planned on killing the NightWings, to make Arctic believe that Foeslayer was in danger and make him run away with her. It was then implied that Snowfox slipped a RainWing sleeping potion to Queen Diamond, which kept her asleep throughout Arctic and Foeslayer's escape from the Ice Kingdom. Snowfox was with Snowflake when Arctic accidentally ordered spears to kill the IceWings chasing them. Snowflake chased after him, yelling and calling him a monster and claiming that he didn't deserve life or happiness. However, Foeslayer blasted fire towards her, which Arctic caught in his claws and shot down at Snowflake. Snowfox put out the fire on Snowflake's wing with her frostbreath before swearing vengeance on the NightWings due to her girlfriend's injury and her fellow IceWings' deaths. In Darkstalker (Legends), Clearsight had a vision depicting Snowfox leading a NightWing genocide. This was the prime display of her open hatred of the entire NightWing tribe. Darkstalker (Legends) Clearsight mentioned Snowfox after checking all possible paths in the future where Darkstalker killed Queen Diamond. She predicted that the NightWings would most likely face genocide of their entire tribe if Queen Diamond was killed and Snowfox became queen of the IceWings. Clearsight told Darkstalker not to kill Queen Diamond until Snowfox had her first dragonet that would be fit for the IceWing throne. Family Tree Quotes "Snowfox and Snowflake - we're either destined to be great friends or terrible enemies, aren't we?" - To Snowflake upon meeting her. "Let's avoid any confusion; you may call me Fox." - To Snowflake "We won't let that happen. You'll never have to marry him. I swear by the eggs that hatched the world." - Telling Snowflake that she won't have to marry Arctic. "Silvery moons. You have a depth of dark water below your ice don't you?" - After hearing Snowflake's sarcastic comment about Prince Arctic. "I'll never forgive you for this!" "I'll kill every last NightWing when I get the chance! You'll wake up one day with my claws in your eyes! I'm going to wipe out your whole tribe and leave you until last so you'll know their deaths are ''all your fault!"'' - To Foeslayer "Yours first. Yours is more urgent. I can deal with the dragonets later if I have to." - Telling Snowflake that getting rid of Arctic was a more important priority than ascending to the throne. "I have a few ideas . . . if you're interested." "Isn't it wonderful to meet a dragon who's a kindred spirit?" "You must be the happiest dragon in the Ice Kingdom." Trivia * In Runaway, Snowfox goes by 'Fox' to avoid confusion with Snowflake. * Snowfox is described as having strange looks for an IceWing, yet still being beautiful. * She is one of the few dragons depicted in the series to have gems embedded on her body, some other known ones being Ex-Queen Scarlet, Ex-Princess Onyx, Queen Moorhen, and Queen Vigilance. * Tui has confirmed that Snowfox was in a relationship with Snowflake, Prince Arctic's former fiancée. This makes her one of the eight characters that are canonically LGBT+, the others being Princess Anemone, Burnet, Snowflake, Silverspot, Sundew, Umber, and Willow. * Snowfox is one of five known dragons to have nicknames, the others being Princess Sunny (Beetle), Moonwatcher (Moon), Ex-Queen Magnificent (Maggie), and Admiral (Ad). *All current royal IceWings are stated to be her descendants, meaning that she might have been forced to marry a male. Or, if she was allowed to stay with Snowflake, she may have mated with a male IceWing. *Snowfox is against all NightWings after what Foeslayer did to Snowflake. Gallery Typical IceWing by Sassy the Beagle.jpg|A typical IceWing (colored), by Joy Ang IceTransparent.png|A typical IceWing (lineart), by Joy Ang Germanicewing.jpg|A typical IceWing from the German publication, by Max Meinzold SnowfoxTemplate.png|Reference by Platypus the SeaWing Snoxfox ref .png|Updated Snowfox ref Snowfox.jpg|Princess Snowfox (I think this is just a colored picture of an IceWing. I found it on google.) IceWing mask.JPG Sowfox and Snowflake.png|Snowfox to the left. Art made by QueenClam|link=http://gdtrekkie.deviantart.com/art/Fox-and-Flake-637567550 IceWing - Snowfox.png|Snowfox by HappyFalconQueen snowfox_by_prophecywings-daxsa8v.jpg|Snowfox by prophecywings|link=http://prophecywings.deviantart.com/art/Snowfox-661408735 kindred_spirits_by_trunswicked-dajciws.png|Kindred Spirits by Trunswicked|link=http://trunswicked.deviantart.com/art/Kindred-Spirits-637158844 IceWing Sigil.png|IceWing Sigil by Platypus the SeaWing Snowfox.png|A real snowfox, properly known as the arctic fox gotta__get_with_you_by_lildarkvixen-db7ilbk.jpg|Gotta' Get With You by LilDarkVixen|link=http://thelittlewaterdragon.deviantart.com/art/Gotta-Get-With-You-677752688 snowfoxx.png|By antlantic kindred_spirits_by_stilltyrex-dal57dx.jpg|Kindred spirits by stilltyrex|link=http://spectralartist.deviantart.com/art/Kindred-spirits-640176549 wings_of_fire__snowfox_and_snowflake_by_iron_zing-dakgpgi.jpg|Snowfox and Snowflake by iron-zing 906855587.png|Snowfox by Ta-ak|link=https://ta-ak.deviantart.com/art/H-A-D-Princess-Snowfox-706561911 2a74e69f4ac5c6f74b2dfd139af4b99b.jpg|Together forever download - 2019-12-03T143150.185.jpeg|A real snowfox! snowfox_by_trunswicked_ddedi4i-pre.jpg|Snowfox as a dog by Trunswicked dc8pkov-7d432cbe-d529-4dc7-97bb-28e8e18c78ff.png|Snowfox Graphic Novel style by Trunswicked dc7vdtp-d7ba82ac-3297-4898-84dd-2000e3284fa6.png|Snowfox by Trunswicked and_in_that_moment_by_trunswicked_dc33fsb-fullview.jpg|Snowfox by Trunswicked References fr:Renard des Neiges ru:Снежная Лиса Category:Characters Category:Females Category:IceWings Category:Runaway Characters Category:Mentioned in Darkstalker Category:Historical Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Dragon Royalty Category:Princesses Category:Deceased